Twist Of Fate
by SomewhereOnlyWeKnow
Summary: What Would Happen If The Class Edward And Bella First Met In Studied Melting Chemicals Instead Of Celluar Anatomy. Better Than Summary. R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Twilight Fanfic soo please be nice and I thank ****Stephaniiie**** for inspiring me to write a Twilight Story, and my mum for giving me the idea :D Also Reviews Are Appreciated**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and if this story has been done before, copying was not intentional. **

**The Cullen's House, Midnight. EPOV.**

It's late, and the night seemed longer than usual. The hands on the clock are ticking slowly, too slowly.

I was nervous, the new girl that had started yesterday made me un-easy. Isabella is her name I think, and she is definetly stunning. She has long brown hair, and beautiful to die for chocolate brown puppy eyes, when I look into them, it's almost as though I can see right into her soul. Her skin is pale, her features petite and perfect. I can't get her out of my head... what's wrong with me?

Frustrated I jumped up and sat at the piano. In seconds I was playing. The feelings trapped inside me escaped, dancing with the music. I sat like that for the rest of the night.

**At Forks high School, Early morning. BPOV**

I was trying to block out the noise of the passing students, but it wasn't working. The screeching, giggling and shouting of the students filled my head, interrupting my thoughts. I could feel a headache coming.

I groaned as I realised I had biology first, another boring and awkward lesson next to the stunning yet stuck up Edward Cullen. The first bell signalled for me to get to class, so slowly I began to walk.

**At Forks high School, First Period. EPOV**

As soon as I saw her my throat burned, I wanted her, and I couldn't help it. Mr. Banner the teacher was talking, but I wasn't listening.

'...And because of the other class using up equipment we will not be looking at cellular anatomy on this fine day, instead we will be heating chemicals! Everyone go and get a Bunsen burner!' Mr. Banner called.  
Suddenly I was alert. It would be okay, as long as I didn't burn myself...

I went to get up but Isabella was already finding the equipment. I sighed, she was so beautiful. If only the circumstances were different. I had to be moody with her, I had to ignore her.

She returned with the Bunsen burner, and started to set it up. Her delicate hands handling everything. Organised, beautiful, strong...

'_Stop it, you'll just regret it! You'll hurt her! You can tell how bad you want her, you'll just kill her! Trust me; it'll turn out bad...' _His mind was screaming at him, but he couldn't stop, he couldn't ignore her anymore...

'Hi Isabella' I whispered softly in her ear, regretting it instantly.

**At Forks high School, First Period. BPOV**

'Hi Isabella' He whispered in my ear.

I jumped as he breathed in my ear, knocking over the chemical. He reached to grab it but burnt his hand on the alight Bunsen burner. Instead of yelling in pain, rushing to put it under water or shaking it, he just stared at it. Everyone was looking at us, shocked. Why wasn't he showing any emotion?

**AN: As I said before, reviews really are appreciated. Should I continue this? I'm not really sure where I could** **go with this, so inspiration is appreciated as well.**

**Ly All :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Sorry I haven't updated in AGES, I've been busy and stuff :P

Thanks to all the people that reviewed, lyl x x

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Forks high school, first period, BPOV. **

'Ouch?' Edward murmured, there was no feeling in his words; you could tell he was faking it.

Why wasn't he in pain? Didn't he have _any_ emotions at all? This wasn't normal… _He wasn't normal… _

I glanced at his hand; there were no red marks, no scratches, just perfect skin, as white and smooth as marble. I glanced back at his eyes; they were burning with un-spoken emotions. Was that passion in his eyes? Or hate?

'Miss Swan, please take Mr Cullen to the nurse' Mr. Banner curtly ordered. I broke my gaze from Edward, forcing my eyes to the ground. I could tell colour was rising to my cheeks, and regretted ever looking into those beautiful topaz eyes.

Forks high school, First period, EPOV

She was blushing; I loved it when she blushed. In fact, I loved every single thing about her, from her clumsiness, too the way her hair cascaded down her back, like a smooth chocolate waterfall.

_Stop it! _I commanded myself for the 15th time that day. There was no way I was going to fall into the trap. I rose from my chair, there was no point arguing with Mr. Banner. Isabella rose too, with a clumsy elegance that I had never seen any other woman posses.

We walked out the room, 23 pairs of eyes followed our every move, carefully, observing our every word.

A heavy silence settled between us like dust, clogging up our throats, preventing us from speaking.

I decided to speak, before the awkwardness tore me apart.

'I honestly don't see _why _you had to come with me…' I muttered. Out of all the things I could of said, I **had **to say that. I mentally slapped myself, how stupid could I be?

'Well, maybe I just wanted to help a _friend _in need' She replied, emphasising on the word friend. Her puppy eyes stared into mine, awaiting my answer.

'Well sorry Isabella-' I began, but I was cut off.

'Bella, please.' She said softly. So she liked to be called Bella? It suited her, short and sweet, just like her. I shook myself, what the heck was I thinking? The only good thing that could come out of this was a snack for me, if I ever got hungry. I was trying so hard to resist her, but I barely could. I needed her, I needed her so much.

I reached down; her soft skin was inches away from my face. I grabbed her hand, clutching on to it. I turned her beautiful face towards me, lowered my mouth to my neck and…

I steadied myself and stared coldly ahead. This had gone to far… much to far.

'Well sorry_ Bella_, but I don't need any help at all. I'm a big boy' I replied abruptly. Hurt flickered across her face, but it was okay. It was all okay, because I would hurt her more if I didn't leave her alone. I swung round to face her. 'Go back to class, I know my way around the school' I dragged my eyes away, and strode away from her, slamming the door behind me. As it closed loudly, it made a final sort of sound. A sound to say that it was over.

'Its all over, you can't hurt Bella anymore, she deserves better. You know you can resist, after all, resisting is what the Cullen's do best.' My thoughts calmly spoke to me.

If only I could believe this myself…

**AN: **Thanks if you've read, please review. It really boosts my confidence. Thanks to those that already reviewed x ;)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry I haven't updated…been really busy starting a new school and stuff.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, apart from the things you don't recognise I guess.

Forks high school, lunch, BPOV.

Too many thoughts ran through Bella's head as she bit into her sandwich. Thoughts of what had happened that morning. Whenever she thought of it her cheeks turned red with embarrassment. She'd been confident that morning, more confident than usual. Usually she was quiet, many people in her own class had never even heard her speak. Why had this morning been different?

_It must be __him__… he makes me feel confident, happy… Why? He's a rude idiot. Why? Why? Why? Why am I even thinking about this? This morning should just a blip in my 'oh so exciting' life. Why did I even have to meet that stuck up idiot? Why does this always happen to-?_

"Bella?" I was reawakened by Mike's hand waving in front of my face. "Earth to Bella" he smiled at me.

"Sorry… just thinking about… things" I said slowly with no emotion. All my emotion had been used up this morning.

Somewhere in the woods, 5pm, EPOV.

_Bella…Bella… Bella… Bella… Bella…_

The only thing running through Edward's mind. _I need you Bella… _

But he was different wasn't he, he wasn't the same as Mike or Tyler, or any of those pretty boys that would be a safe choice.

Charlie's house, 5pm, BPOV

_Edward… Edward… Edward… Edward… Edward… _

He was the only thing running through my head. I didn't even know him that well; I'd only just met him. This was ridiculous. Besides, he was strange. Who burns their hand on a Bunsen burner and doesn't react? Who has skin as cold as a winter's day? Who has eyes like his? No one. Something wasn't right about him. Bella could tell; and she was going too find out what exactly what was going on.

AN: I haven't updated in ages, and this is really shot ;( its because I'm going on holiday; sorry! I've been thinking for ages about where I could go with this story, and I think I have it, but what do you think should happen? Thanks again. X x


End file.
